Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to genomic analysis and more particularly to a method of extracting and analyzing nucleic acid molecules from a diverse population of microbes in a biological sample.
Background Information
About 100 trillion microorganisms live in and on the human body vastly outnumbering the body's approximately 10 trillion human cells. These normally harmless viruses, bacteria and fungi are referred to as commensal or mutualistic organisms. Commensal and mutualistic organisms help keep our bodies healthy in many ways. Together all of the microorganisms living in and on the body—commensal, mutualistic and pathogenic—are referred to as the microbiome and their equilibrium and associated metabolome is closely linked to an individual's health status and vice-versa.
Advances in nucleic acid sequencing has created an opportunity to quickly and accurately identify and profile the microbiome inhabiting the gut and subcutaneous tissue. The optimal flora also interacts with the host immune system in a synergistic way further propagating its health benefits. The associated metabolome of individuals can also be profiled either by a mass-spectrometry based system or using genomics-based metabolome modeling and flux-balance analysis and used to make a healthy metabolome profile. All these methodologies can be used to dissect the complexity of microbial communities.